


cloud nine (oh, with you)

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: It’s just another lazy day, where a pair of boyfriends decide to take their day off from work just so they can laze together on the couch while watching random TV shows and munching on any snack that might fatten them up.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	cloud nine (oh, with you)

**Author's Note:**

> mille and nadi, you got me  
> enjoy

Seoho lets out a giggle.

It’s so funny watching Youngjo struggling to keep his hands off to himself. It’s very fun and entertaining and Seoho is just in a whole good mood to even initiate being touchy today. 

It’s just another lazy day, where a pair of boyfriends decide to take their day off from work just so they can laze together on the couch while watching random TV shows and munching on any snack that might fatten them up.

Seoho keeps stealing glances at his boyfriend who is still staring blankly at the TV in front of them. Their socks-clad feet are curled in the couch, toes slightly brushing together for random comfort. The afternoon is slightly breezy and it’s not that cold and not that hot either, so it’s just so perfect for them to do nothing at all.

It’s always been Youngjo who is being so affectionate in their relationship. Not that Seoho is not affectionate, he just doesn’t do it as much and to that extent that Youngjo does. But now that he is in a very good mood today, he thinks it won’t hurt to tease his boyfriend a little bit.

That’s how he has landed himself on his boyfriend’s lap, lips kissing those parted one, and cooing at the smile on Youngjo’s face. It’s just a lazy day for them and Seoho can’t stop kissing Youngjo on his lips because really, who can resist kissing that sweetest pair of lips? Certainly not Seoho.

Youngjo giggles as well and then their giggles are just muffled as their lips meet again. Seoho can’t stop smiling, his eyes curving until his sight just disappears and he is downright chuckling when Youngjo keeps whining, silently asking why he can’t touch him. Seoho pecks his boyfriend’s lips, over and over and over again, until Youngjo is laughing to his face and their teeth are knocked together.

Seoho curls his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, face nuzzling into the other’s throat, while he finally lets Youngjo’s hands to land on him. Youngjo’s palms are big and warm through his thin t-shirt, kneading the flesh of his waist just like a cat kneading. He lets out a giggle, whispering how ticklish it is when Youngjo slips his hands down the t-shirt to drum his fingertips on his bare skin.

The small drawer not so far from the couch is dragged open, and Youngjo’s hand clumsily reaches for the bottle of lube that is half used already. Seoho giggles when the fingers loop into the waistband of his sweatpants and he easily lifts his hips off the other’s lap so the fabric can slide down for a bit.

Youngjo chuckles when their lips meet again for the nth time, and Seoho sighs into the kiss as he feels cold fingers brushing across his puckered entrance. Youngjo pushes two fingers in, wet and slippery and just cold, but soon the coldness is changed by his body heat. Seoho smiles lazily, nudging his nose against Youngjo’s cheek and he is breathing steadily there against his boyfriend’s ear.

He juts his hips backward, welcoming the next finger in and it’s just Youngjo fingering him slowly until they are just laughing over nothing at all. Seoho blindly pats around the couch, trying to find the bottle of lube while Youngjo is still nibbling on his bottom lip as if it is a candy.

When he finds the lube, he grabs it while his other hand lands on his boyfriend’s crotch, teasingly scratching his short nails against the cotton. Youngjo laughs and it’s mixed with a choke, and Seoho coos at that reaction while easily pulling the cotton down. His lubed hand lands on the other’s erection and he lazily rubs it up and down, taking his time coating him thoroughly.

Youngjo lets out a soft breathy giggle when he squeezes the cock in his hand, a grin stretched over his lips. Seoho laughs when a rather gentle slap, more like a pat, lands on his ass cheek. Really, Youngjo can’t hurt him no matter how hard he is trying. His boyfriend is a whole softie.

Their lips lock together again, their tongues meeting outside their mouths even before their lips meet, and it’s just a whole mess that the two of them can tolerate. Youngjo hums softly, his voice low and vibrating against his mouth, making him smile even wider at the sensation. 

Seoho parts his lips to whisper Youngjo’s name and the other smiles against his mouth. Their kisses make a lot of wet, sticky noises and Seoho almost forgets to the fingers stretching behind him, almost forgets the erection he is gripping with his both hands, and the both of them are just focusing on kissing the daylight out of each other.

When Youngjo withdraws his fingers, Seoho is reminded by the whole thing and he lets out a giggle at how silly that sounds. Youngjo kisses his smile again, and he rises up from the couch for a quick second to drag his sweatpants down his legs, leaving them crumpled on the floor, before retaking his spot on Youngjo’s lap.

Youngjo grabs on his hips, his fingers wet with lube, and Seoho props himself up with his knees on each side of Youngjo. He whispers an apology when his lubed hands land on Youngjo’s shirt before he needs a leverage, and Youngjo laughs softly at that.

He kisses Youngjo again when he sinks down slowly, the cock breaching past his well stretched entrance. He smiles widely and Youngjo is just directly kissing his teeth, and his boyfriend snorts at how funny it feels. They giggle together, their voices hushed as if they don’t want people to hear them, when it’s only the two of them in their house.

Youngjo guides him down and they sigh, the smile permanent on their face. Seoho closes his eyes and he nuzzles forward, nudging his nose against Youngjo’s. He can feel the pull on Youngjo’s cheeks, the sign of his boyfriend grinning even though he doesn’t open his eyes. He feels lips on the side of his jaw, kissing and still stretched into a smile, moving up to nibble on his cheek.

He laughs as Youngjo pretends to bite the apple of his cheek and then Youngjo just downright playfully bites his nose. He slaps the man on his shoulder, giggling softly at how weird it feels, and Youngjo just kisses him again.

The hands on his hips guide him gently and he moves his hips in slow moves, humming as he takes his time riding his boyfriend. Youngjo plants kisses all over his neck and throat, kissing his Adam’s apple as it moves up and down when he swallows.

Seoho coos when Youngjo’s palms gently grab at how ass cheeks and he flips his eyes open. The love and adoration in Youngjo’s eyes sometimes feel too much to be looked at, but Seoho appreciates how in love his boyfriend is with him. He doesn’t know whether he is giving the same gaze in his eyes, but the smile on Youngjo’s face is stretching wider and that’s enough for him.

Their sex round is slow, too slow even, and it’s kinda tiring to be doing this for a long time, but it’s their day off anyway so they can take their time as long as they want. 

Youngjo’s breathing is picking up for a bit and Seoho chuckles at the telltale of his boyfriend reaching his orgasm. It’s amazing just how fun their sex can be when they are in this kind of mood and still reaching an orgasm that feels so wonderful.

Seoho lets out a soft breathy moan when Youngjo’s hand lands on the side of his neck, grabbing him there for leverage as the man comes into him in wet, thick spurts of cum. Seoho giggles as he twists his head slightly so he can kiss Youngjo’s palm. His boyfriend’s other hand reaches for his cock, tugging it gently to help him release.

It’s all wet on Youngjo’s hand and knuckle after he comes and Youngjo kisses him again, their eyes closing in sync as they relish the feeling of aftermath after reaching cloud nine together. Seoho giggles when Youngjo wipes his hand on his t-shirt, and he whispers to Youngjo, asking about who’s going to clean up the mess now.

Youngjo answers him with the obvious fact that it will be the two of them cleaning everything anyway. While it is in fact true, Seoho can’t fight the pout forming on his lips just to tease his boyfriend.

Youngjo laughs, soft and carefree and breathless, and Seoho thinks he is so much in love with this man; so he just surges forward to kiss him again and again until Youngjo begs him to stop, still breathless and giggling like a mad man.

Oh, to be in love and to be loved back just as much; if not, even more.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyed it, everyone? ;)
> 
> twt: [@kumo_is_kumo](https://twitter.com/kumo_is_kumo)


End file.
